f1custom1997fandomcom-20200214-history
Elfernandez
Elfernandez, also known as Elf or Alejandro Roberto Fernandez Vega. Is Spanish a Roblox Race driver. His carrer started back in early 2010 in Formula rookie runned by Schoolsucks999. Elf, won the championship at the last race in Catalunya. this was the only season the championship had. F1 1995 Custom Championship After 5 months, the spaniard was ready to get back into Roblox Formula racing, with not much experience and not knowing many Roblox formula figuers. Elf met 1995 rookie skilledf1racer who introduced him to the f1 Custom Cup, where each season they would change the year of the car you were allowed. Elf turned up at a practice session and was gifted a trial by Lotus historic (now Lotus Fernandez Racing). Team owner and 1st driver Lotus128 was impressed and sign the spaniard as a 3rd driver even tho there were only 3 races left in the season. As qualifying was aproaching the weekend, 2nd driver jared, was not able to make the race, and had been absent from most races this season. So young Elf replaced him, and put the quick yet massivley understeering lotus on pole. But in the race, Elf was taken out while leading by lepe100 in the SLR and finnished 6th out of 8. Next venue on the calender Was Puerto Espana where a homecoming elf realesed his suprise to the grid, the LH100, which revolutionised the Lotus Historic Team. He planted it on pole and lead a massive lead in the race a saftey car was called marshal and driver lotus128 froze elf Due to elf not slowing down enoguh and unfortuantly that led to the B team Brabham take the win with elf in 2nd. The last race elf could not attened. 'F1 1996 and introduction to Lotus championship' The end of 2010, which meant a new season and another chance to get noticed, a clean season to start a succsess. The F1 1996 Season started and Elf Impressed by Winning the 1st Round at Marlbrick Pipping Lotus128 at the end. Lotus took the victory at Catalunya and Phoenix with elf coming 4th and 3rd respectively. Elf fought back hard but lost out to Sam at Imola. By now Elf was Highly rated as a great driver.Elf then made the new LH102 which he got pole in at Leinster but he lost out to Lotus but fought back at Vyborg and pureto by picking up wins in both races gaining on Lotus's misfortunes. Elf was now leading the champ by a few points but sadly he lost out at tsukuba due to technical issues but he did win the Rookie of the year award. At the start of 2011 Elf was allowed to join the Lotus Championship a league for highly skilled drivers. Elf suprised many by getting 2nd in Quali for Tsukuba just behind Reigning Champ Lotus128 but sadly he got taken out at the end of lap 1 by mugen. Elf Suprised many by getting 2nd in marlbrick just losing out to Lotus elf then got Podium after podium for the next few races In Monza he got pole position but sadly had a bad race finishing down the order. he was unlucky in Monaco after a bad officaling decision forced him to finish 4th. During the mid season elf scored more podiums finishing behind lotus in many. But he finally got a win at Parque de fernandez after a good battle with Lotus he managed to finish 1st after Lotus won the Championship and got 200 points he retired this allowed Elf sam and mugen to Pick up most of the points Elf almost won at A1 ring but backmarker trouble cost him Elf was tipped to finish runner up but He finished well down the order after getting caught up in the midfield scramble. but Elf picked up 4th in the Champ a brilliant achievement as a rookie in the Lotus champ. 1997 Championship and 2nd year in Lotus Championship still in 2011 and the custom cup was back and elf was back with vengance, after a fustrating last race and been pipped of the championship by his teammate lotus128 last season, Elf went into the season with an explosive start. Winning the first race by almost lapping the whole field at marlbrick with teammate lotus picking up 2nd at marlbrick, this was a start of many lotus-Fernandez victories, next 2 races were at jerez and catalunya, where elf was at home, however at jerez elf had a great start which was then later ruined by a red flag and not pitting, this did not downharten the spaniard, as he amazingly pitted on the restart lap and came out 2nd behind lotus. The spaniard was hot on lotus's heels for the whole race, but sadly due to lotus's great defending he could only get 2nd. Pheonix was an unsatisfactory race for the spaniard, being 2nd for the whole race and once again backmarker trouble religated him to 3rd on the last lap. catalunya was a race he could forget, 4 restarts and a penalty agreed by the drivers as "a bit too harsh" when elf crossed 3rd that day Sgp members convinced the stewards to take away his podium and give him 4th at his home race. However his bad fortune was about to change, starting off in italy, monza. Elf started 3rd but with trouble at the chicane was sent to the back of the grid, so for most of the race he fought his way through with some help from the ascari chaicane and some barriers throwing off drivers elf found him self 2nd behind newbeaver who's SGP could not help the speed of the LH103B and took the lead and win. Bcak in spain for the next 2 races and elf was still on a rampage taking wins at Alejandro Fernandez Street circuit, where he started 5th! and a win at San joaquin where he started 3rd. A hat trick of wins and yet this good spell was not over, to san marino which could be only described as his best race ever driven, thanks to a couple red flags Elf amazingly lapped the whole field to win, a race to forget for the others. Back Tsukuba was only described "as the end of my streak" by elf after he found out the forcast for the japanese track for both qualifying and race, yet his own comment was contridicted by himself, in the monsooning rain elf and ZZZ66655mugen had an intense battle where at the end elf came out victorius. At the end of that race he said "im happy to have won here, but i feel as if i didnt deserve it" which made many questions in the paddock. Another Lotus home race saw him on pole, yet the rampant elf was there again, elf took the lead on lap 3 after lotus had some gearbox issues which were later resolved by the pit wall. Odly for Elf, he went for a much later pit than he is used to but nevertheless took the win. Elf took pole for Singapore and drove to victory with lotus hot on his heels in 2nd. But eventually elfs streak of wins came to a end at Long beach where Lotus128 put his car on pole and drove to victory elf chased him down but couldnt find a way passed the Brit. Elf took vengence at A1 ring beating Lotus after lotus was caught out by Red flags. Lotus took 2nd and that was enough to take the constructors. Lotus struck back at lakebrick by winning elf took another 2nd place after fighting through the field. This was also LFRs anniversary of 1 year of racing. Lotus then won at hungary with elf follwing him home in 2nd another LFR 1-2. Elf's Tracks Elf's tracks has been mainly the thing that has made him familuar around roblox (elf's oppinion) he has built many real tracks and some of his own going from worse to better. recently he has made a track called "la mestalla" pronouced (Me-sta-ya), which has been rather popular overt the recent weeks and has been anouced as the F1 custom cup test track. Elfs main track is his main game which is gran premio de robloxio, many people have discussed what the track is called but to be fairly honest elf has not made a name (coment from Elf). This place of him involves F1 cars from the cvurrent season which is updated every race. Elf's popular tracks: Abu Dhabi Jerez Montreal Catalunya Circuit de la sarthe Valencia Long Beach Tsukuba